


(You) keep me up at night

by Brennuvargur



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Clothing imbalance, Dom/sub Undertones, Hero Worship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennuvargur/pseuds/Brennuvargur
Summary: Tony visits Peter again





	(You) keep me up at night

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote porn
> 
> title from Big God by Florence + The Machine because I was listening to it when I was writing
> 
> Edit: I totally forgot to shout-out to the starker discords for all the cheerleading and beta help!!! You guys rock!!!!!! <3333

May had ran out the door, suddenly remembering again that she had work, kissing Peter on the cheek and telling him to treat their newly arrived guest well.

 

And now he was alone with Tony Stark waiting for him in his bedroom. Again.

 

The first time Tony had come to whisk him away to Germany to fight against his friends, Peter had been nervous and confused.  _ The _ Tony Stark had been in his home, wanting to talk to  _ him _ . It almost didn’t seem real.

 

But it had been real and Peter had had his first major superhero fight. He had met all the other avengers and it had been amazing. Now Tony was back and Peter didn’t know why. Had he done something wrong? Or was something going on again?

 

“So why are you here, Mr. Stark, do you need me to beat up any more of your fr-” Peter stopped in his tracks as he entered through the door into his room.

 

Tony was standing near Peter’s bunk bed. The nightstand drawer was open and Tony was holding a magazine. The blood drained from Peter’s face.

 

“Mr. Stark, it’s not what it looks like-!”

 

“It’s not?” Tony said, looking at him casually over the top of the magazine. “Because I thought you had just been reading a magazine before bed but if it’s not that, then what is it?” Tony placed the magazine face up on the nightstand. Peter swallowed thickly as he saw the picture the magazine was open to. A two page spread of Tony posing for the camera, shirtless with the arc reactor on full display. The magazine was so worn that it stayed open on those pages. Tony started walking slowly towards Peter, his face a mask of polite curiosity. Peter started sweating, his heart falling down into his stomach, breath catching in his throat.

 

“Were you... touching yourself to that picture of me?” Tony asked when he was up close to Peter, who had started backing up. Peter couldn’t look at Tony, he felt himself going red in the face. Just his luck that the public figure he had spent most of his adolescence fantasizing about would come into his bedroom and find Peter’s current spank bank.

 

Peter dared to glance up. Tony was looking at him intently, still with that polite smile of curiosity on his face. “Mr. Stark…” Peter looked away at the intensity of Tony’s gaze, feeling his cheeks grow warmer and warmer. Would Mr. Stark hate him now? Peter had thought he was managing to build a working relationship with Tony over the past few months, he thought he was close to convincing Tony that he was an actual superhero, worth taking seriously.  Sometimes Tony would talk with him when he made upgrades to Peter's suit, and even send (disappointingly) short replies to Peter's texts. Had Peter now ruined it because he couldn't control his dumb crush?

 

He felt fingers on his chin, lifting his head up until he was looking into Tony’s eyes. Peter swallowed and he saw Tony’s eyes fall to his throat as he did.

 

“Yes…” he answered quietly, almost hoping Tony hadn’t heard him.

 

“I didn’t quite catch that Peter, could you speak up.” Peter blushed some more.

 

“Yes.” He said it firmly, looking into Tony’s eyes. Tony deserved honesty from Peter, even if Peter had done something wrong, something he was ashamed of.

 

“Yes what?” Tony said and Peter wanted to disappear into the ground. Was he really going to make him say it?

 

“Yes, I touched myself to that picture of you.”  _ And others _ , he added in his mind shamefully.

 

“Well, I don’t blame you,” Tony said airily. “I looked really good in that photoshoot. They hardly had to photoshop me at all.” He smirked. “Show me.”

 

Peter almost choked on the air in his lungs. “W-what?” he sputtered.

 

“Show me,” Tony repeated. He was looking at Peter intensely, first into his eyes and then down at the lip Peter was biting, and then up again. 

 

As Peter saw it, there were two possible things going on. Either Tony was mad and he was trying to embarass and shame Peter, or… or Tony Stark wanted to watch him, Peter, jerk off. Which option was less outlandish?

 

Peter moved slowly over to the bed, both of them watching each other as he went. He was prepared to laugh it off if Tony showed any signs of this being a joke or a trick. The twin mattress squeaked as Peter sat on the bed, blushing so much he felt like he was going to have a heat stroke, and started unbuttoning his jeans and lay back on the bed, looking up at Tony for confirmation. He didn't feel very “sexy” lying down like this, but he saw Tony's chest moving faster and definitely heard the increase in his heartbeat. 

 

“Do you usually wear your shirt and jeans in bed?” Tony asked when Peter paused after opening up his jeans. Peter sat up to peel off his shirt and tried to remove his jeans but ran into some trouble because he forgot to take his shoes off first. He finally managed to pull them off and lay back again. Peter looked up at Tony, giving him a chance to back out, to say it was all a joke, but Tony just patiently met his gaze, waiting.

 

“How do you use the magazine?” Tony asked when Peter had settled back.

 

“Uhm, I usually just uh, hold it? Or uh, leave it on the bed and lean over to… yeah.” Peter swallowed hard.

 

“Go on.” 

 

“I don't have to use the magazine when I have the real thing right here.” He rushed it out in a jumble, not at all the sultry way he intended it be. Peter wanted to kick himself. He looked hopefully at Tony to see how he reacted, trying to look some kind of sexy. 

 

Tony sat down in Peter's desk chair and motioned to Peter to go on.

 

God, this was really happening. 

 

Peter's hand moved down to feel himself over his underwear. He had been so focused on trying to act right and say the right thing, to impress Tony, that he hadn't noticed how all the blood in his body seemed to be collecting in his dick. At least all the blood that wasn't busy making his cheeks red still. 

 

It felt good to get some relief, to just take the edge off a bit, an outlet for all the tension in his body. He felt so tense, his senses heightened, hyper-aware of every movement by Tony. 

 

Peter bit his lip and tried to stifle a low moan as his hand moved over his cock lightly, still teasing himself over his briefs.

 

“Take them off. And don't hold back the sounds, I want to hear you.”

 

Peter did as he was told almost embarrassingly quickly. Once he got his briefs off he started feeling almost normal, the act almost familiar, if it wasn't for his audience. He closed his hand around his cock and moved it up and down a few times, just like how he did it when he was alone, using his precum to ease the way. Not too hard, not too fast. If he was doing this then he’d put on a show. He still wasn't brave enough to look Tony in the eyes as he did.

 

As he moved the tension in his body was building. Not just building towards his release but also the rising tension of having Tony  _ there _ but not doing anything, just watching. Why didn't he do something? Why didn't he  _ touch _ Peter?

 

“Mr. Stark, please,” Peter said desperately, not even knowing what he was asking for.

 

“What do you need?” It was such a simple question and Peter could only whine because  _ he didn't know _ , or at least he couldn't put it into words. It was there, on the tip of his tongue, but could he say it?

 

“You,” Peter finally managed, still working himself with his hand, harder now, his hips bucking.

 

“When you touch yourself like this, did you ever imagine me fucking you?” Tony asked. He wasn't even blushing. He looked totally unaffected by the situation, it was unfair.

 

“Yes!” Peter answered, his voice unnaturally high. He was getting so close but he couldn't, he needed-

 

“Did you finger yourself thinking about me?”

 

“Mr. Stark, Tony, please,” Peter panted. He couldn't think, it was too much, the whole situation was too much. He felt so hot all over and he could feel the desperation taking over him.

 

“Peter, be a good boy and answer the question.”

 

Peter knew what Tony wanted, he got up on his elbows and got the lube from underneath his mattress. He had learnt the hard way to get creative with his hiding places. He popped the cap and squeezed some over his fingers.

 

He saw Tony still watching him intently from the desk chair, and made a decision. He was going to break Tony's resolve and then maybe Tony would finally-

 

But he couldn't finish the thought, he couldn't think the words, but he  _ wanted _ it. 

 

So he looked Tony straight in the eyes, lifted his legs up and pushed two fingers into his ass.

 

Finally he got a reaction out of Tony, finally he broke through. The sharp intake of breath and the stutter of Tony’s heartbeat was worth the little bit of pain he felt from going straight to two fingers. He didn't really do this often enough to warrant that kind of confidence.

 

Peter moved his fingers slowly inside of himself, in and out. The angle wasn't really right; he was lucky he was so flexible, and he couldn't quite reach deep enough, but he got what he wanted out of it anyway; the reaction from Tony. He wanted to provoke him into breaking his control.

 

“Mr. Stark,” he said, exaggerating his whine just a little bit and licking his lips. He saw Tony's eyes going to his lips as he did.

 

Finally, finally, Tony stood up. At first Peter was afraid he was going to leave, but he instead started taking off his jacket, folding it and leaving it on the chair. Underneath he was wearing a graphic shirt with a picture of a kitten. Tony pushed up the sleeves of his shirt, exposing arms that Peter had fantasized about being held down by, multiple times.

 

When he started walking over towards the small bed, Peter almost couldn't breathe. But Tony stopped again just in front of the bed. Peter let out a frustrated whine.

 

“I know baby, but you have to tell me,” Tony said, stroking one hand down Peter's cheek reassuringly. “You have to say the words, okay?”

 

“Please Mr. Stark, please touch me, please fuck me, please, please, please, Mr. Stark, please, I need it, I need you, please, please”, Peter babbled. He didn't know what words Tony had needed him to say but he hoped some of those were the right ones. 

 

“Well, since you ask so nicely,” and then Tony was on top of him,  _ kissing him _ , his hands running down Peter's sides and Peters legs came up to pull him closer and his arms wrapped around him, not caring that Tony was still almost fully dressed.

 

Peter was so desperate at this point, he had Tony's tongue in his mouth and Tony's hand in his hair and it just felt  _ right _ . He didn't care that his kissing was probably not as full of finesse as he had always imagined in this scenario and his hands were only hanging on to Tony for support instead of teasing him and touching him like he had dreamt of. 

 

“Okay kid, I think we should do something about this,” Tony said, gesturing to where Peter's cock was leaking precum all over the place including, Peter flushed, onto Tony's shirt. 

 

Tony sat back on his heels, his head bumping into the top bunk, making Peter laugh and his chest feel tight and full. Tony smiled down at him and started unbuckling his slacks and pulled out his cock and fuck, he was hard, he was hard because of Peter. Peter felt drunk on the feeling.

 

Tony leaned back down to kiss him again, his tongue dancing over Peter’s and then sucking on it which made Peter’s cock throb. Tony’s lips were so soft and he tasted slightly spicy and sweet. Peter suddenly felt fingers rubbing against his entrance, gathering up the leftover lube from when Peter had been fingering himself and just running over his hole firmly, not pushing in.

 

“You naughty boy,” Tony said softly against Peter’s mouth and it felt like a compliment. He still didn’t push inside Peter, his fingers just teasing against the outside, running along the rim and up to Peter’s perineum and  _ rubbing _ and god, it felt so overwhelming. 

 

Peter broke the kiss to gasp when Tony pushed one finger in and then another. Peter hung on to Tony’s shoulders desperately, trying to ground himself, as Tony’s fingers pushed in, in, in.

 

Tony Stark’s fingers were inside him, stretching him, rubbing against his-

 

Oh.

 

“Did you know that you make very cute noises when your prostate is being teased, darling?” Tony murmured into Peter’s hair. Peter couldn’t even respond because he was busy making said noises. He didn’t even have enough brainpower left over to be embarrassed about the whimpers and whines he was making. 

 

“Mr. Stark,” Peter said between gasps and moans, his body jolting every time Tony teased his prostate. He was rubbing against it deliberately for a few strokes and then purposely avoiding it, making Peter grind his hips down, trying to fuck himself on Tony’s fingers.

 

“God, you’re killing me Pete,” Tony said, looking down on Peter with adoration in his eyes. His eyes ran down Peter’s body, down to where his fingers were moving inside him and Peter suddenly felt embarrassed again beneath that gaze. This was simultaneously everything Peter had ever wanted and the scariest thing he’d ever done, and that included the time he’d gone up against Captain America.

 

“Well, I think that’s enough, do you think that’s enough? I really want to fuck you now.” Tony said, his voice breathless. He seemed to finally be as affected as Peter was. Tony removed his fingers, Peter trying to follow him with his hips. Tony grabbed the lube and then started lining himself up against Peter’s hole. Peter was breathing hard and staring at Tony’s cock where it was poised to  _ enter him _ , but when Tony didn’t move, he looked up to meet his gaze. Tony seemed to be waiting for him to say something so Peter nodded as enthusiastically as he could.

 

“Yes, yes, Tony, please, yes,” he babbled and Tony finally, finally, started sliding into Peter.

 

It was so much, the stretch, the burn of it, but also having Tony there, so close,  _ inside _ him, all around him, covering him. The feel of the hard slide of Tony's cock inside him, rearranging his insides, taking his place inside Peter. The rough feel of the fabric of Tony’s slacks against the soft skin of Peter’s ass, the zipper digging into the flesh, or the soft fabric of the shirt tickling against his stomach on every thrust. The overwhelming fragility of Peter’s own nudity while Tony was almost fully clothed. It was all adding up to an overload of Peter’s senses. He could hear both their heartbeats pounding in his ears, the squeak of the mattress springs, the next door neighbour cooking, Tony’s breathing against his ear, a car outside, maybe a Toyota, and-

 

Tony started moving, and the sharp drag of his cock brought Peter back out of his head, back to reality. Tony’s movements started off slowly, first the smooth drag of his cock against Peter's insides as Tony moved his hips steadily, gently, and but evolved into the quick snap of his hips has his thrusts grew faster.

 

It didn't hurt as much as Peter had expected. He knew he shouldn't believe horror stories off the internet but most sources had said to expect some discomfort. Peter wouldn't really call it discomfort, the stretch to fit Tony inside him. He actually kind of liked it. He liked having to work to get Tony's cock inside. He liked feeling it so intensely, every single movement of Tony's hips. Maybe it was part of his superpowers that he didn't feel as much pain when his ass was penetrated. Maybe it was also part of his superpowers that he felt like he could map every single inch of Tony's cock after just having felt it with his ass. 

 

Tony was moving his hips very deliberately, trying to tease Peter's prostate, make it good for him. Peter could tell and it made him want to pull Tony down and kiss him, so he did. He pushed his own tongue into Tony's mouth this time to explore, tickle the roof of Tony's mouth and then bite his lip, which resulted in a satisfying groan in response from Tony.

 

“Kid, the things I want to do to your mouth…” Tony trailed off, letting Peter's imagination take care of the rest.

 

“Do you think you can go again after this?” Peter asked eagerly, the horny teenager he that was. The thought of Tony's dick in his mouth was appealing. He wanted to choke on it. He imagined Tony holding him down and making him take it. He imagined holding Tony down and teasing him for hours. 

 

“You little shit,” Tony said fondly, stroking Peter's hair out of his eyes, before snapping his hips especially forcefully and making Peter lose his breath. Tony kept that up for a time, making Peter gasp and moan uncontrollably, just holding on to Tony's shoulders as the only stable thing in his world. He felt like the sounds were just being punched out of him as his pleasure began to build, tingling at the bottom of his spine.

 

“God, I wish I could just fuck you forever, Peter, you’re so good,” Tony said, and now it seemed to be his turn to babble. The words made Peter feel so warm inside. Tony was speaking of wanting him forever? It might just be his dick talking but it still made Peter happy.

 

“Nnh, Mr. Stark,” was Peter’s only reply. Was it weird  that he was still calling him ‘Mr. Stark’ now that his dick was intimately acquainted with Peter’s ass?

 

“Stop thinking so damn much,” Tony said and captured Peter’s lips again, his tongue hot in Peter’s mouth, overwhelming him, and yeah that pretty much drowned out his thoughts. 

 

Peter was getting so close and he hadn’t even touched his cock yet. 

 

“Mr. Stark, can I, can I-?” He moved his hand towards his cock where it was throbbing against his stomach, smearing precum everywhere.

 

“Yes Peter, touch yourself for me, show me how you like it,” Tony said, his thrusts slowing down a little and becoming languid as he watched Peter. 

 

Peter didn’t need to be told twice. He was at the age where he really was on a hair trigger and it wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge. Tony’s slow, deep thrusts and his own hand moving expertly over his cock brought him to his climax quickly, almost surprising him. He arched his back as his dick spurted white over his taut stomach. Tony leaned down to suck marks into his neck as Peter rode through it.

 

“You’re beautiful when you come, you know that?” Tony said smiling softly at Peter who was lying back boneless, his limbs still tingling. Peter tried to hide his face with his hands, embarrassed. “Don’t,” Tony said, pulling one hand away. “I mean it.” 

 

“Tony…” Peter said, staring up at him and feeling like his chest was going to burst. Then he let out a mortifying moan as Tony thrust into him, hard. Peter hadn’t noticed that Tony had stopped moving for a brief moment, but he definitely noticed when he started again. It felt strange, almost on the verge of overstimulation but also nice in a way Peter couldn’t describe. 

 

“Ah, fuck,” Tony was panting, his thrusts becoming faster and more erratic. Peter reached up a hand to run through Tony’s hair, feeling the sweat on his brow. He wanted to see Tony come. Would it be anything like how he had imagined?

 

“Yeah, c’mon Mr. Stark,” he said because he didn’t know what else to say. He was still moving his hips to meet Tony’s thrusts, his dick starting to almost feel interested again. Almost.

 

Their faces were so close as Tony’s thrusts became more erratic, not touching, not kissing, just… breathing.

 

Finally, Tony came inside Peter, whispering his name softly as his eyes squeezed shut, thrusting hard, riding out his orgasm. Peter felt the come from Tony’s cock hitting his insides and god his dick was hard again just thinking about how Tony had marked him, claimed him, from the inside out.

 

Tony had buried his face in Peter’s neck and had bit into Peter’s shoulder as he came. Peter hoped it would leave a mark so he would know that this hadn’t been just a dream later.

 

They were both breathing hard, Peter had wrapped his arms around Tony and let his legs fall to the bed again. Peter didn’t really know what would happen now. Would Tony… leave?

 

“Nngh. Kid.” Tony started pulling away, his cock sliding out of Peter slowly, leaving him feeling empty in more ways than one, as Tony’s come started leaking out of Peter’s used hole and onto the bed. Tony only moved over a little however, so that he wasn’t completely on top of Peter. There wasn't much room on Peter's tiny bed so they were still mostly lying on top of each other.

 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter finally managed to make himself say, after Tony hadn’t said anything for a few moments. He hadn’t even looked at Peter. 

 

“Mmh?” Tony said, lifting his head from the bed and finally looking at Peter again. Tony looked sleepy. Sated. 

 

“Is… was it okay?” Peter asked. He didn’t ask what he really wanted to ask.  _ Was I okay? _

 

“You were good, kid,” Tony said and he reached up to ruffle Peter’s hair. When Tony didn’t say anything else, just lay back down, Peter got impatient. What did this mean? What now? Were they… boyfriends? Friends with benefits? What?

 

“Tony,” Peter said, dragging it out into a whine.

 

“Since when did you start calling me by my first name?” Tony said teasingly, resting his chin on Peter’s shoulder and absently playing with Peter’s nipple with one hand.

 

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe since the time I had your dick inside me?” Peter said sarcastically. Tony looked at him with his big brown eyes, waiting. Finally, Peter gave up. “What… what now?”

 

“What do you want now?” Tony asked. He was still playing with one of Peter’s nipples and it was very distracting. Peter’s dick was already very ready to go again.

 

Peter thought about it for a moment, through all the distractions. He wanted Tony, there was nothing else. “I… I don’t want this to be a one time thing?” he said, his tone implying a question rather than a statement. “And, I really want to suck your dick,” he added quickly before he lost his nerve. 

 

Tony paused. “You really are something, you know that?” Peter just swallowed.

 

“What about you?” Peter asked. “What do you want now?” It came out a lot more confidently than he felt. If Tony didn’t want to do this again, or if he wanted to see other people and also Peter, or-

 

“I want to rest,” he said. “And then we can figure this out. Together,” he added, meeting Peter's gaze. Peter’s heart felt light, but not completely secure.

 

“Mr. Stark-”

 

“You can call me ‘Tony,’ you know. I was just kidding earlier,” Tony said and kissed Peter’s shoulder.

 

“Can we cuddle?” Peter asked. “And then can I suck your cock?” 

 

“Oh Jesus Christ Peter. You can’t do that to an old man,” Tony said. “Alright c’mon, let’s cuddle then you big softy.” The way he said it made Peter feel better. It was fond, somehow. They rearranged themselves and Peter got to live his fantasy of being held by Tony, resting against his chest, feeling his strong arms around him. Tony even kissed the top of his head.

  
“But you have to give me some time before we can get to that second part,” Tony said. “ _ 'Can I go again,’ _ ” he quoted mockingly. “Honestly. Kids these days. Got no respect for their elders.”

**Author's Note:**

> why is there not a name for when one person is fully clothed and the other one isn't. why.


End file.
